The Devil's Goddess
by zaberfang
Summary: Dante is the last son of Sparda, and currently a devil hunter working as an odd jobs man. He returns home from a job, and tries calling for a late night pizza delivery… only to call the Goddess helpline… May Kami-Sama help the Goddess who answered the call… (In case you are wondering, Dante is just calling the Morisato residence asking Bell for Keiichi to upgrade his Roadster XD)
1. Ah! The Call!

For some reason;

I got this inspiration when I called a wrong number as I tried calling my ex.

And so I said to myself… hey, why not?

I guess I should

(•_•)

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

Get on with it...

Disclaimer: I will say this only once: I do not own Ah! My goddess! That honor is for Kosuke Fujishima alone as to the DMC series is to Capcom…

(•_•)

Zaberfang presents:

**The Devil's Goddess**

Level 1 : The Call

(•_•)

Devil May Cry...

Another day ends as Dante, the Son of Sparda returns to his so-called office…

More like a dingy old concrete warehouse turned rec room than an actual office, with different odds-and–end items placed all other the said office that looked extremely out of place.

He may be a good dresser, but he's no interior decorator.

Though to be honest, he doesn't seem to care much on the appearance of wherever he lived in, beyond being his own. And as long as he gets paid in making his living doing stuff that he's good at, that's good enough for him.

At least jobs that he's interested in doing.

While being known be to quirky and extremely choosy with the jobs offered to him, much to Morrison and Enzo's irritation. Dante makes up to it by being known as the only Odd-jobs man out there to have the unbelievably unmatched record of completely fulfilling any accepted requests.

And there are no further standing requests to be taken on at the moment.

Dante, having just received a rather fat pay on exterminating the latest 'pest' that was haunting the Bronx the other night,

The Devil that tried to summon its master by killing a certain number of virgins, and offering their still warm, beating hearts and blood to the completion of a summoning circle…

Well, at the least, Dante slashed the said masquerading devil into unrecognizable pieces…

Enough of the gory stuff then…

(•_•)

The old phone rings…

We see our devil hunter, now comfortably sitting behind his desk, as if it was not enough, he then raised his feet, and slams it on of the desktop, causing the retro dialled phone receiver to go flying up… and incredibly, into Dante's waiting hand.

"Sorry, we're closed today, please call again tomorrow."

"Its…"

But then again as soon as he heard the password, Dante finally acquiesces and listened to the job offer,

"Seriously the work never ends. Well, at least Morrison would be pleased with this…"

Morrison is one of the more honest agents in the business. And is one of Dante's trustworthy contacts.

The work details will be filled up, as soon as Morison comes back…

But first things first….

Dante's stomach grumbles…

"Okay, I hear ya. I've got to eat now or there's gonna be trouble."

Dante looks around for any grub in the fridge.

But sadly, there weren't anything inside fit for consumption,

"I don't remember buying any blue cheese," he comments as he takes out a blue block of cheese smelling object from the refrigerator.

For the reader's information, that is not Blue Cheese…

"Ugh," the devil hunter held up his nose upon realizing what it was,

"That was the last piece of chiffon cake I was saving last month…"

He may live like a slob, but he has his limits…

"looks like we're having a takeout as usual."

(•_•)

Using the phone at hand, Dante call his favoured Pizzeria.

"_Andy's Pizzeria. May I take your order?"_

"Yeah, hey Kenny. It's Dante."

"_Oh, hey. The usual, I take it?"_

"Yeah, my usual pizza. With ham and garlic potatoes."

"_Would you like our rush delivery service, for an extra five bucks?"_

"Yeah, rush it."

"_Uh-huh. Now…about your tab."_

That's because currently, Dante is broke...

"My tab? Ah, don't sweat the small stuff. I'll pay you everything I owe you soon enough."

_"Yeah, right…"_

"Oh, and, no olives, make it a large. Don't forget."

Silence came from the end of the line as the Dante held the line for the confirmation of his order.

Suddenly, another voice comes from the other side of the line...

_"This is **ANDY** speaking... about your tab..."_

Due to the long list of credit under his name, Dante has been banned from ordering from the said establishment until he pays his debt…in full.

"Ugh, Why?"

He grumbled as he returns to his seat behind the desk and scan some yellow pages for a fast food delivery service…

"Aha, this one looks good,"

Taking the phone, the devil hunter began to dial the number he found…

"Jaykies Pizza Delivery how may I help you?"

"I was would like to have an extra large Ham and Cheese Pizza delivered…"

_"Oh, I'm sorry sir, our delivery cycles are still out for another three hours, but if you could…"_

"Don't sweat it, I can't wait for three hours," Dante cuts the call, replacing the receiver on the retro phone.

"Just my luck…" he mutters, looking up the yellow pages for the next one.

The devil hunter tries to call another joint, but ends up in failure as the said place don't do deliveries as of yet…

He calls another one again, three times the charm they say…

After ten more tries….

_"I'm sorry sir, but we're already closed for the day."_ The operator on the other line apologized to Dante,

'Wha…'

This left the Dante gaping at his unbelievable bad luck,

At this point he's getting really angry,

*RUMBLE*

His stomach rumbles again, this time however, made Dante go down to his knees, as if his energy got suddenly drained…

"MUST." Dante gasps as he dials the phone, in a deperate bid for survival,

A click echoes…..

"HAVE." Another set of numbers have been dialled,

Another click resounds as if a puzzle piece has bee put into place…

"FOOOOOD…." He gasps…. As he finally inputs whatever number he dialled.

Click…..

*RIIIIING. RIIING. RIIING.*

As Dante loses consciousness, the last thing he hears from the other line is,

_"You have reached the Goddess Helpline…"_

(•_•)

In the Dark Side of the moon, at the same time when Dante keeled over.

Sealed in the deepest darkest place anyone could conceive...

A pair of golden glowing eyes open... Illuminating the darkness with eldritch light,

"I sense the Blood of Sparda." a powerful deep voice can be heard...

A moonquake ensues...

(•_•)

Up next :

A Battle…

A destroyed office…

Dante: Now that that is out of our system… mind if we start over again by introducing ourselves….

(•_•)

Dante: Why on earth would God send me someone to grant me a wish?

? : I don't know the details, but would you please hurry up and wish already?

Dante: Alright. *Thinks for a while* very well, I wish I have a Goddess like you by my side, forever…

?: whaaa…

(•_•)

She rushes to the phone to ask the Center…

other side: Well what do you know, the wish was actually approved,

With twitching eyebrows, ? turns to Dante like a badly made robot, after she confirms to Ygrassil…

Dante: What Happened?

?( Over the phone):Good Luck! *Hearts*

?: Looks like I'll be staying with you after all…Forever!

Dante: Eh?

(•_•)

(•_•)

Author Notes:

Hello again guys,

I was just fooling around the keyboard... sorry if it was a bit rushed... and short...I need the input XD...

Please suggest...

When these paths cross, I have no idea where this tale would lead to either,


	2. Ah! The Unexpected Call Back!

Thanks for the response: XD

**Ah! WTF?!**

As Dante tried to process what is going on, he tries to review what just happened.

One : someone claiming herself as a Goddess crashes in his office out of a freaking window.

Two: that he's entitled to wish for anything his heart desired.

Three: That the said "goddess" will not be leaving, until he says and has his wish granted.

Then again, may I ask,

Why are we in this part already?

Let's go back a few hours now shall we?

**Chapter 2 - Ah! The Unexpected Call Back!**

Dante comes around with the smell of someone cooking breakfast,

Finding himself lying on the couch, he groggily remembered that he collapsed the night before.

A subsequent voice told him who put him there.

"I see you're up already." A familiar voice greets the currently dazed devil hunter.

"Oh, it's just you." Dante joked, upon seeing who's busy at the small kitchen just with her rather curvaceous back facing him.

Her long blonde hair is put up in a rather simple knot behind her as to not get in the way of her work.

It was Patty, now a 16 year-old girl, who still visits Dante's office from time to time.

"Don't you speak to me that way; I mean here I was expecting to see you at work, only to see you passed out on the floor. It was hard work just putting your lazy bum ass on the couch, you know?"

The young lady sighed before continuing the lecture.

"You should take care of yourself more." The young lady chided the recovering devil hunter.

Dante wondered about what happened last night.

Being currently an extremely powerful existence, Dante has a pretty strong resistance against normal fatigue. It was the first time that he actually passed out due to trifle thing as hunger.

Though before when he was a mercenary, there were times he would pass out from drinking at Bobby's Pub usually during the legendary drinking bouts that Bobby held, with the red-clad mercenary often finding himself as the main event.

Anybody drinking a whole keg of beer tends to end up that way…

But then again, what kind of a beer-drinking dude would refuse free drinks?

That fun times seemed to be far off now, since that tragic massacre, and his subsequent job change from mercenary to…

And now it seems that he can only get himself drunk for three minutes or so.

'Yay! Growing arch-devil powers!' Dante sarcastically cheered in his thoughts, he still very much missed being thoroughly buzzed with his friends.

The only thing left now is the mission…

And the occasional 'fun times'

XD.

After all, all work and no play leave Dante a pretty cranky guy.

Though at the moment thinking about the past events, particularly last night might be just a waste of time, since he himself has no idea what exactly happened the night before…

"Well, since you're up and all. You might explain to me why on earth you were plastered on the floor…"

Dante shrugs as he said, "No clue, the last time I remember is ordering pizza on the phone…and don't go telling me off like you're my mother."

Patty pouts a bit with the 'mother' statement, then she returns back to her chore.

"Sheesh."

As long as she had known Dante, he has never talked about much about his past life, especially with regards to his family.

But then again, she had the gist of her rather dysfunctional family.

The two had breakfast afterwards, discussing various stuff regarding their usual lives.

But then suddenly, she said, "Dante, I have something to tell you."

Dante looks up from shovelling breakfast. "Hmm?"

The young girl's face looks rather serious as she said, "I will be leaving this city soon."

As a rather quirky nature of Dante permitted, he remained impassive at the news.

CLANG!

Only to have his efforts rewarded with his face getting smashed with a frying pan.

"Ow!"

And a very angry girl.

"Uu, Do you have a better respose than that?" she growled, standing over the devil hunter who is currently nursing a bump in the forehead, "I'm going away from here."

"What do you expect me to do? Cry a river for you?"

That put a moment of awkward silence between the two, as Dante noticed that the girl is in the verge of tears.

Yeah, he's being a friggin' jerk, and Dante himself realized it as well.

He gives an inner sigh, 'Girls.' He thought.

He slowly grins, stands up and gives the nearly distraught girl a pat on the head.

"Sorry for being a jerk, it's just the way I am."

Wait, did Dante just admitted being a jerk?

But then again, Dante himself knew that he is rather bad at handling relationships.

That it's a miracle that he managed to gain friendship of sorts with the current people he knew of.

Who can blame the guy?

Having a life filled with hordes of demons trying to kill you and everyone else related to you since birth tend to leave you with a rather thorny personality.

"Well, what can I say?" Dante asked, "I mean…well…Where will you be going then?"

"I'm going abroad."

"I see."

Dante was dazed throughout the rest of the conversation as Patty rambled on about a Neko. something like that.

He forgot the rest of it, nodding at times and humming on cue.

Yeah, you could probably tell that Dante will be missing the little shrimp.

That Sexy Little Shrimp...

maybe 6 more years then?

XD

"B-But, Who's gonna take care of you when I'm gone?" sobbed Patty,

Since Trish's departure, Patty was Dante's unofficial babysitt..

BANG!

Oh, right, the office caretaker. Silly me.

"I'll be alright here kid, don't you worry about me."

After all, she still has a life to live and a future to hope for.

One of the things Dante has been fighting for, beneath that Revenge thing.

"Ah, what the heck, come here. Shrimp." Dante jokingly said as he gives the crying girl a warm, comforting hug.

Yeah, He'll definitely miss her as well.

As such he's still reeling about the events last night for some reason, then this one. Hence Dante took it to himself to take the rest of the day-off.

XD.

Later, after Patty left. Dante was once again plastered atop of his office desk, reading a year-old magazine about cars.

"It's nice to kick back once in a while." he said to no one in particular.

Well, to be honest, he usually is kicking back these past few days than kicking devil ass.

One would wonder. where the rest of the major devils went as of late. All he's been having as of late were small fries.

After Dante defeated Mundus and foiled the Corrupt Order of the Sword's plans on including the rest of the world in their conquest to spread their religion, did the rest of the devil hordes turned tail and hid?

Or is there something else moving, plotting another sinister plans?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!

Then he suddenly got up and said, "Wait, the phone…"

"What the…?"

As he saw the old grandpa clock striking 12:00 mignight.

"It's midnight already?"

How time flies.

Riiiiing….Riiiiiiing….

The phone on the desk rings…seemingly with more urgency than usual…

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming, I'm Coming...Sheesh."

Dante turned to regard the ringing communication equipment, both feeling there is something different about this call…

Riiing…

Click…

"Devil May Cry, What can I do for ya,"

Dante greets like usual through the phone.

He hoped that this one had the password, or he'll just hang up.

The next reply utterly flabbergasted him.

"Is this Dante, the son of Sparda?" the voice from the other line asked, apparently a female's.

It ain't the password, but still...

Dante could easily discern that the said female on the other line sounds rather stiff for a call center agent but it sill has the professional tone to it.

With the mention of his father's name, the devil hunter's brows furrowed, but still kept his voice calm as he tries to keep the conversation going, since usually whenever possible clients has his father's name is mentioned, there will be devils.

Usually, he would reply with a scathing remark, a snarky comeback, or even a joke, but for some reason, he's compelled to tell the truth right off the bat.

"Yeah, I'm Dante. What do you want? Look, if you're one of those people selling me life insurance policies, I'm not buying."

Wait, he just did.

The irony.

XD

"This is the Goddess Relief Agency…I received your call earlier but the line was cut off. I believe you called, asking for some assistance?"

'Goddess Relief Agency? What the heck is that?' Dante thought,

"No. Not really, I was just looking for a place where I could order a takeout." He replied aloud,

He had never heard of a company of that name ever since he came to this city, and he's been almost everywhere due to his business.

"I see, I will go over for a consultation." The woman on the other line replied, apparently not listening to Dante's explanation.

Either that or she's probably reading out from a sheet of lines to say…

"Wait? What?!"

A sudden change of atmosphere occurred just as Dante left the couch, it felt nothing like the usual demonic presence, more like the something…

"Holy…" Dante murmured as he saw the nearby window glow with cool blue light,

The light was faint at first, slowly gaining brightness until it was so bright that the he had to shield his eyes from the brilliant light.

Being a guy who went through a lot of battles with unnatural foes, he can feel that the arriving entity is a formidable one.

"Of all the days this had to happen, it had to be on my day-off." He complained,

'But then again, almost all your days in the office ARE DAY-OFFS!'

Dante grins at his own self-depreciating retort, relaxing him a bit.

Though he still readies himself in case this being might be hostile.

At that particular moment, Dante felt no hostile intent in the air; he remained on guard anyway, just in case.

He's not the one who will get caught with his pants down.

As the light faded, in its place stood a figure.

And what a figure it is,

In his full view stood the 'visitor'.

Stay tuned...

For the next chapter... XD


	3. Ah! The Uncanny Similarity! A Battle!

Thanks for the response: XD

**Ah! WTF?!**

Dante surveys the extent of the damage his shop incurred after the latest scuffle that occurred.

Dante said to the visitor,

"Hey lady, may I ask who's gonna foot the bill for the repairs of this?"

Then again, may I ask,

Why are we in this part already?

**Chapter 3 – Ah! The Uncanny Similarity! A Battle!**

／人◕ .◕人＼

As the light faded, in its place stood a figure.

And what a figure it is,

In their full view stood the 'visitor',

Clad in what appears to be a rather fashionably white catsuit-like dress which looks immaculate as well as functional, with a strangely designed pair of small, triangular cape-like things attached to the back of her "dress". Her light blue hair is a mostly cut short, leaving a slightly longer cut on the right side as well as a rather long braid of hair at the back. After all the description, she might look more like an ordinary woman in her early twenties, a rather beautiful woman, if only not for those three dots on her forehead and single blue circles on either cheek. Her blue eyes look at the devil hunter with a tinge of a weird combination of authority and would you believe…nervousness?

Here, the blue haired woman in a strange suit and haircut, standing in perfect position, well taller than an average Caucasian female, she has a face that of…. well, a goddess.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes? If you want to use the bathroom…it's in the back…otherwise…" Dante began as he goes back to his desk.

And as he took a seat, he adds as he sweeps back the bangs hanging over his eyes, making him similar to….

**"VERGIL!"**

All of the sudden the visitor's expression changed from a impassive yet gentle demeanor, into an angry, avenging angel wreathed in righteous fury. And that's not the only bad news for our devil hunter. The woman now has on her hands a halberd that emanates with power, which is further increased by the killing intent driving the action.

"Say what?!" Dante sat up in surprise upon hearing someone else other than Lady and Trish, that knew of his twin brother's name.

And lived.

**"IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY ONE, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** The visitor cried as she instantly disappeared from where she stood,

And thus allowing Dante to instantly use the Quicksilver powers to momentarily slow down time.

And not too soon, as Dante found out moments later.

The axe head of the halberd was mere inches away from cutting his neck.

'Whoa, she's fast.' Dante thought as the Quicksilver Time ran out.

And he still needs a few moments to concentrate and replenish the said charge for the skill in order to use it again.

Dante quickly leans back on his chair allowing him to evade the slash to the neck, and kick the deadly weapon away from him, as well as performing a reverse somersault, distancing himself from his assaulter.

"Vergil? Wait, did you just say Vergil?"

"Don't toy with me Half-breed. You may have forgotten your sins, but I will never forget the humiliation you gave me that time." The visitor growled as a blue icy aura enveloped her person as well as the weapon she's wields.

"Like I said…" Dante tries to explain, only to have his statement cut off, as his holy imbued assailant attacked once more.

／人◕ .◕人＼

At the moment all he could do is to evade as a barrage of slashes, thrusts and blows kept the devil hunter on the defensive.

"I'm, not…that guy" Dante muttered, as the axe blade nearly slashed off his nose.

In the process, most of the missed attacks were demolishing many of his furniture in the office…

He promised himself sometime ago to be a bit more careful around the office.

Since it is rather costly to maintain the "pristine' look of his place.

Thus, he can't just go about and destroy his office once again.

Though to be honest, the place still look like a mess.

At least it was his mess.

He wouldn't want it in any other way.

Besides, fixing up the place is a pain, as well as the bills as of this month is friggin' high.

"Lady, I suggest you calm down already…"Dante tries to placate the obviously pissed holy warrior.

He wonders what after all those beings before this one, almost all of them are trying to kill him because of his father.

But being accused due to his slightly older brother's "wrongdoings" might be a bit of a stretch.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Dante threatened,

"Like a demon scum like you can hurt me!" the holy aggressor retorts.

Yeah, right. As if threatening an armed person, who can very well kill you would help things at this time.

Not to mention, the fact that his weapons are currently hanging at a rack just a tad out of reach for him.

The threat only to have the assailant's attack increase in speed and the killing intent increased.

All Dante could do now is to continuously evade, spinning around as he barely avoided that vicious overhead strike.

The last slash halves his favourite Jukebox.

That just told the devil hunter to really get this confusing situation straightened out.

"MY JUKEBOX!" Dante wailed at the third death of his favourite record player.

"Alright Lady, You can barge right here and try to kill me. But breaking the Jukebox? That's the last straw! I really don't really hit girls, but this time I'll make **ANOTHER** exception!" Dante thundered.

A miasma of red envelops the now furious devil hunter as the assailant suddenly felt the change coming from her target, leaping away from Dante.

Dante, standing at his full height, and is raging to hand out lots of bruising and worse.

As his power grew by leaps and bounds, the weapons; the Gigantic Gothic Zweihander Rebellion, as well as his signature pistols, Ebony and Ivory, began to vibrate in response to their master's will.

And all of the sudden, the three weapons flew out of their respective racks and made a beeline towards Dante.

With the twin pistols reaching him first, he stylishly caught and spun them by the trigger guards before holstering them behind his back holsters.

Then Rebellion arrives seconds later, which he caught by the handle, and brandished it as he always does with great force, causing a massive gusts of wind blowing around him, to either intimidate enemies, and/or for the sake of looking cool.

He ends the rather overly orchestrated "arming up" sequence by spinning Rebellion in a Prop/Shredder move culminating to a rather cocky pointing of the sword at his opponent.

The yet unnamed assailant though poised and ready to strike looks puzzled at the way "Vergil" acts, so much that she was stunned to attack after seeing such antics….

／人◕ .◕人＼

A moment of silence came between the two combatants.

Until Dante said,

"Are we gonna just stand and stare here, or are we gonna fight?"

'It seems you picked up strange things since the last time we met. Vergil." The holy warrior said, as she suddenly disappears once more.

"I'm telling you. You're mistaking me for someone else."

"Shut Up and fight, Half-breed!"

Only to have all of her strikes and blows equally matched by the devil hunter in strength and speed.

"Dammit." Dante clicked his tongue as he saw an opening in his assailant's moves.

As much as he has the distaste of hitting the female of the species of any kind…this had to be done. (mostly the beautiful humanoid kind… XD)

Dante swings Rebellion with such force that the holy warrior was thrown back.

With a skill which Dante lauded in his mind, the white clad woman instantly recovers and regains her footing before her back hits the wall.

'Looks like she's gonna be a challenge to fight. Alright babe, let rock.' Dante is about to move in for a Stinger when she spoke,

"Apparently, your fighting techniques became rather unrefined since the last time we met, Vergil." The woman grinned as she spoke, holding her halberd horizontally in front of her on her right hand, her left is left free with her open palm facing Dante, she's ready and bracing for the next exchange.

"Ugh, for the love of… Like I was saying, I'm not…" Dante was about to rebuke the statement of the woman until he took a quick look in the mirror.

He now noticed that his hair was slicked back, with a few grouped bangs on his forehead, a hairstyle very much reminiscent of his twin brother.

"Oh, yeah. I really do look like him this way don't I?"

An awkward silence…as the two stood in ready battle poses, each anticipating the other to attack.

／人◕ .◕人＼

Then suddenly something else makes a move…

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG! RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ING! RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIING!

Three rings on the phone, currently on the floor, apparently saved from the destruction wrought by the woman.

"Hold on a second will ya?" Dante asked, much to the confusion of the female opponent.

Dante approaches the phone on the floor.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINGGGG! RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG !

Dante stomps the floor causing the phone receiver to fly up into his waiting hand…

"Devil May Cry. Sorry, but you'll have to call back later. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Then the reply astounded him as the caller at the other line, on a deep voice said.

**"It is I."**

At the tone of the caller's voice, even an idiot could tell that this caller is not your average caller

**Authoritative** yet gentle **"Voice"**.

Check.

The **"Nice Guy"** way of talking.

Check.

The feeling of **"Omnipresence and Total Absolute Power".**

Check.

That feeling that this one is **"The ONE"**.

CHECK.

As one could see, this **I **is referring to, and is the one and only…**The Almighty One Himself**.

／人◕ .◕人＼

TBC…

Sorry for making this one so short…I still can't write in full force as before and I'm kinda...In the dumps.

Thanks for the heads up. Now don't be too much of a bitch.

I'm still trying to think up of what happens to the next episode.

I suppose to the AMG fans would probably recognize who the unfortunate goddess was…

Stay tuned…PM for suggestions…XD


	4. Ah! The Confusing Holy Conversation!

Thanks for the response: XD

Author's Rant

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these, except this fanfic storyline.

As much as I wish to write faster, I had an incident which caused a lot of my written files to be corrupted.

So I had to retrieve the earlier files from the net, and rewrite everything else.

And so without further ado…

**Chapter 4– Ah! The Confusing Holy Conversation!**

"Devil May Cry. Sorry but you'll have to call back later. I'm busy at the moment."

Then the reply astounded him as the caller at the other line, on a deep voice said.

**"It's ME."**

／人◕ .◕人＼

Although facing the fact that he might actually be conversing with the one and only "Almighty One", he's still suspects just the same.

"Is that so? I still don't know any **Me**'s around here"

A powerful, exasperated sigh issued from the other line. Causing Dante to involuntary feel a chill run down his spine.

"Ok, are you really "**The God**"?" Dante asked, still unconvinced,

**"I am who I am."**

'Seriously?' Dante thought,

**"Yes."**

'Wait, did He just read my thoughts?'

**"Yes."**

'Okay, this is getting creepy.'

**"I move in mysterious ways."**

"Well…"

Dante could very well hear a slight chuckle from the other line. The Person on the other line clears His throat before speaking,

**"First of all, I would like to apologize to the trouble. Since this is the first time one of Devil blood managing to call the Goddess Relief Agency and actually be qualified, they suspected of trouble. Hence, the top management has sent our best Valkyrie to assess the situation."**

"Some assessment she did. By the way, what about this mess she did?" Dante said, keeping himself from sounding rather agitated and could not help but face-palm himself as he looked at his already quite demolished office.

**"As recompense, allow us to repair the damages we might have done."**

And in a flash of light, everything in Dante's office was fixed in no time; so much that everything became good as new.

Dante saw, and it was good.

Dante idly inspected his favourite chair, which was formerly worn from much use, is now actually new.

Hallelujah! It's a miracle!

'Well, he seemed to be a reasonable one…' Dante thought, thinking the Almighty One sounded more like a fatherly employee/manager than the all-powerful smiter of the entire universe He is usually depicted as.

But still…

Excuse the scepticism on the part of Dante. Throughout his life, he has been either hunting or getting hunted. So an act of kindness from another being is a little too rare, especially to the likes of him.

Especially the likes of him.

He already had the terrible experience of losing friends before due to demons and their schemes. Then his apparent immortality will also make him watch dying friends due to old age.

Such as the life of the bloodline of a heroic immortal.

Dante lets himself smile for a bit. After all, this is a rare opportunity for him to be talking to the Lord of Creation Himself, and he has a lot of questions in his mind.

Most people would probably rant about The Almighty being unfair and stuff as they thought that their lives were kind of carppy. Dante on the other hand, wouldn't bother, as the events leading him to this point made him the man that he is, there is no mistake about it. There's no need to cry over spilled milk, so to speak. And cry he did then.

But there is one thing he's curious about since this guy watching the world from the sky actually existed…

**"I have already left guides for them to follow. It is up to them to seek."**

Well that's another tricky answer. And it was given even before Dante voice out the question.

'Will you please stop reading my mind?' Dante jokingly thought, earning another chuckle on the other line.

He really is actually different from the world expectations, Dante realized. Otherwise, the world as it is would have been totalled.

Then, a chiming sound could be heard from the other line…

Sounding like a wind bell softly blown by the summer wind…

**"As much as I wish speak with you further, I have pressing things to attend to. So, I'll be leaving you with the Goddess Relief Agency's Manager for now. She will be calling a few minutes later. That call would be for Lind, the goddess who is with you. You can ask her if you have any other questions."**

A second pause, before He adds,

**"Oh, and don't worry about your mother. She's doing quite fine. Until then, be blessed."**

Click.

The last part of the message left Dante stunned…

He has been wondering what happened to his mother's soul after that night.

The latest news left him rather relieved…

Now, if only he could find out what happened to the rest of his family…

Replacing once more the phone to its place, Dante then faced the visitor once again who is kind of giving him a cold stare ever since their unfinished match.

"How about you have a seat," Dante offered,

Lind silently sits down on the couch as Dante walks to inspect the "new" office.

He really did a good job of fixing the place, to the point that it is now sparkling clean.

Admiring his reflection on an armor display he never remembered he had, he thought, 'This is one of the places I truly want to have sparkles on. Not on vampires…never on vampires.'

Grinning at the thought, he then turned his attention to the white-clad goddess.

Dante lets a low whistle, checking out the lady in white cat-suit, who is currently sitting on the couch, and joked,

"Are you sure that you're not that stripper Enzo sent to tease me?"

At this point, Lind's expression changed from cold - impassive to silently angry blushing fit,

"Oh, you have the gall to insult a Valkyrie."

Lind suddenly disappears from her seat and rushed in brandishing her ice powered halberd at the devil hunter…

Dante then followed up saying, "I was just joking here…would you please calm down."

And sees the Valkyrie Goddess already swinging the halberd for a strike,

"…or maybe not…"

Clang!

Dante easily deflects the blow, as he said, "Well, I think we both needed to cool down."

Snapping his fingers, they both disappeared from the office…

／人◕ .◕人＼

Somewhere…

An alien sky,

An alien atmosphere,

A floating platform in the midst of nothingness spins around to no end,

Two figures of red and white appeared,

"What sorcery is this, Demon? Where have you taken us?" Lind demanded, slamming her halberd hard on the "ground".

Dante simply walks to the confused goddess, opens his arms wide open as he slowly spun, presenting his private dimensional playground and said, "Welcome to the Bloody Palace, my dear. We can fight all we want here, without me fearing the additional repair bills to my office."

Dante then faced the goddess and ends the statement by drawing Rebellion, pointing it skywards in one smooth move,

"Now, shall we?"

"I thought. You'd never ask." Lind grins,

The Valkyrie disappears in a lightning motion as she waited for no further goading and attacked.

The nearly simultaneous clashing of blades rang throughout the pocket dimension as the two warriors battle it out at inhuman speeds.

／人◕ .◕人＼

After a few minutes later,

A rather tired goddess and devil hunter reappears from the rift.

Though they might have fought for quite a long time in that dimension, judging from the further tears on Dante's clothes, as opposed to the immaculate cleanliness of his visitor/assailant/goddess.

Thanks to Dante's innate magical ability, the clothing damage got repaired.

Dante plops himself to his office chair, looking tired and looks at Lind straight in the eye, "Now that that is out of our system… mind if we start over again by re-introducing ourselves…."

／人◕ .◕人＼

TBC…

Sorry for making this one so short, again… I'm still trying to think up of what happens to the next episode.

Stay tuned…PM for suggestions…XD

Now I ask myself, "Do they have to always fight?"

Then my keyboard replies; "Why the heck not?"

"Help! I have a possessed keyboard!"

XD

Thanks for reading.

"Whatever you think you are doing wrong, that's the one thing you're doing right!"

_- Leslie Nielsen


End file.
